Episode 7994 (12th November 2012)
Plot Maria and Marcus are loved-up after spending the night together. They agree to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. Gary and Izzy remind Tina that it's now time she did a pregnancy test. Anna suggests they all meet at No.6 and Tina can do the test there. Tommy's not keen. Maria tells Audrey that she and Marcus are now together. Audrey's pleased for her but as the women hug, Jason arrives back from working away. Steve's put-out to discover that Rob has been speaking to Michelle in Ireland when all he ever gets is her voice mail. Dev invites Tyrone out for a drink but Tyrone makes excuses. Fiz secretly suspects that Kirsty won't let him out. Upbeat Sean approaches Marcus and tells him how he knows that he's split up from Aiden because he's still in love with him, but Marcus is adamant that Aiden's got it wrong, leaving Sean upset and confused. Maria finishes with Jason and denies that there's anyone else involved. Jason's deeply hurt and moves his stuff back to No.11. Gary pulls out of the inter-pub football match feigning injury. In desperation, Lloyd begs Steve to take Gary's place. At No.6, Anna, Owen, Gary, Izzy and Tommy wait with baited breath whilst Tina selects a pregnancy testing kit. Jason bemoans the fact that he's a failure with women and wonders how he got it so wrong with Maria. Eileen does her best to comfort him. The Rovers' football team arrives for their first match against the Weatherfield Arms. Stella and Carole Evans exchange bitchy comments meanwhile Steve, his jealousy bubbling over, starts scrapping with Rob. Kirsty surprises Tyrone telling him that he should meet Dev for a drink as it'll do him good to have a night off. Sean, convinced there's something Marcus isn't telling him, sets off to find him. Marcus holds Maria and promises her that everything will be fine. As Sean enters Maria's flat, he's shell-shocked to find Marcus kissing her passionately. Cast Regular cast *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan (Credited as "Tina McInytre") *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Carole Evans - Debbie Arnold Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Football pitch Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria breaks up with Jason; and Gary and Izzy are on tenterhooks as they gather the family for Tina's pregnancy test. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,810,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2012 episodes